1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to appliances or electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices which utilize radio frequency (RF) communication for communicating while consuming little to no power.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the complexity of electronic “gadgets” continues to rise, development cycles continue to shrink and more devices depend on embedded processors to provide a feature-rich experience. Many products have come to depend on complex embedded firmware to bring life to their functionality.
As a result of the complexity and short development cycles, many companies find themselves in the unenviable position of having to update product firmware (to fix bugs or add a complete function) after production of the product has begun. Depending on the timing and importance of the update, this sometimes means having to un-box products to re-program non-volatile memory within the product. This process can be expensive and time consuming, leading to both budget and schedule misses.